The present invention relates to a support for plates used for marking or displaying information on electric control members and/or signaling members, such as handles, pushbuttons and lights usually used in control boards. Such a support is made in such a way that a plate suited therefor can be hand-inserted thereinto and removed therefrom by hand with ease.
There has been a long time need for marking control and signalling members by means of plates bearing thereon written or drawn suitable symbols, words, figures or drawings for an unambiguous indication of every specific control or signaling member. There are many kinds of such plates which can be somehow fastened near the control and signaling members. Such plates are fastenable to a board by the use of an adhesive layer, rivets, screws or the like.
Another largely known way of fastening the plates included providing a plate with a bore or a window wherein a stem or sleeve is passed for fastening a control or signaling member to a control board so that the fastening of the member itself was achieved by fastening the plate to the board. This second way of fastening has been undoubtedly easier, more practical and simpler than the preceding one because it in no way affected the external surface of the control board. The second way of fastening, however, has the drawback that for changing a plate it is necessary to unscrew a ring nut of the control or signaling member itself, which is not always easy, especially for the members fastened to the back side of the board, as, e.g., such as disclosed in European Patent No. 0,105,387, granted on Mar. 25, 1987, to the applicant of the present application. Fastening the nuts to the back side of the board requires access behind the board and the use of a specific tool for unscrewing the nut.